


Shower incident

by Bangtan_Benhead



Series: Say something new... [1]
Category: Bandom, Breaking Benjamin (Band), Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Adam being an idiot, Adamin Burntier, Attempt at Humor, Bandom - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ben is not amused, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Short One Shot, Showers, Slash/Yaoi relationships, Some Humor, Swearing, i love these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Adam have been living together for a couple of weeks, and they’re just starting to get used to that new life style. Bored, Adam tries to relax and spend a chill time watching TV while his boyfriend is getting ready to go out due to some band issues. Knocking the door before entering is an important lesson Adam will have to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower incident

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was made for fun and to contribute to this wonderful ship that has passed inadverted.
> 
> Inspired by some Tumblr post: http://marhenderson.tumblr.com/post/144634922401/kylorentheflorist-draw-your-otp-im-dying

 

 

It was a typical lazy Tuesday afternoon. Adam was sitting on the couch – or rather say, sprawled all over it – watching some crappy TV program, a half empty beer laid on the coffee table before him. He could hear the soft rumble of Ben’s voice at the phone, talking to someone who he assumed must have been one of his bandmates, pacing quietly around the kitchen.

It had been just a couple of weeks since he had moved in to Ben’s apartment, after fourteen wonderful months of dating. He still remembered vividly the first time he took the singer on a date after one of their concerts, the way those beautiful hazel eyes sparkled and how many times he had made him laugh during the night. He had fallen for Ben’s voice, for his sweetness and his beauty; he was so glad he had got the chance to meet him in first place, Ben had proven to be an amazing guy, and they just got along so well since the very beginning. It was some kind of ‘ _click’_ between them, a surprising chemistry that made his wild, free spirit feel drawn to that cute man in such a little time. Things had barely changed since that day, ‘ _barely’_ because they were now living together.

The grey-eyed man peeked over his shoulder to look at his boyfriend when he heard his footsteps heading towards the living room. Despite having already hung, Ben still had the phone in hand, playing with it absently as he approached the other singer.

 

     -   It was Shaun. – He informed. – I have to meet the guys for some sound-checking of the new song in about half an hour.

     -   Oh. – It was all Adam came up with.

     -   Yeah. I’ll go take a quick shower and be going soon. Hope it doesn’t take long, so I’d be back home early. – Ben told him, showing his intention to head toward the bedroom to get ready.

     -   ‘S alright, babe. You go do your job, I’ll be here wasting my life with some more crappy telly.

 

Ben chuckled at this, offering a sweet smile to his boyfriend and a mouthed ‘Thank you’ before he was gone down the corridor. The Canadian sighed, returning his gaze to the TV, lazily. He didn’t even remember what he was watching, so he just zapped through the channels in seek of something decent enough to watch.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Adam's stomach grumbled in protest, distracting him from the 90's film he had been watching. Getting up of the couch, kind of reluctantly, the dark haired guy made his way toward the kitchen, determined to go grab some snacks and then slump back into the couch’s comfort for the rest of the afternoon. So he went straight to the cupboard to check out for some junk he’d eat while he waited for his baby to come back home; it’d be a long afternoon if he didn’t find something to eat.

He recalled buying some Cheetos and other chips last time they went to the supermarket, a few days ago, so he looked for them. But his searching was fruitless, for he did not find the Cheetos anywhere. Frowning to himself, Adam looked for the snacks all around the kitchen, but there was still no sign of them. Scratching his nape in mild frustration, the singer decided it would be better to ask his boyfriend about it, for he was only becoming familiar to the apartment and maybe his boyfriend could have put them somewhere else.

So he headed down the corridor, following the other’s steps to the bedroom. Adam heard the shower on, as well as Ben’s lovely voice intoning some random melody. He couldn’t help but smile, he loved that Ben sang in the shower. As he walked closer to the bathroom’s door – which happened to be left a slit open, with steam slowly sneaking out –, he made out the lyrics to “All Apologies” – that was just so _Ben_. Adam walked into the bathroom, unintentionally too quietly that the other didn’t even notice his presence – and because he was too immersed in the song and his ‘shower task’ that he wouldn’t have noticed either way. Steam danced around the tiled room in hot little clouds, he was careful not to slip as he walked.

Somehow, Adam decided that it was a good idea to pull back the curtain of the shower so he get Ben’s attention, not really intending to interrupt his singing or his showering; so he proceeded and pulled back the curtain maybe just a little too abruptly, startling the hell out of the taller man. Ben couldn't help but scream at the sudden invasion, jumping away from the other and nearly losing his balance, if it wasn't for the tiled wall right beside him.

 

     -   Are we-… Stop screaming, Ben, it’s just me! ...Are we out of Cheetos?

     -   Holy _fuck!_ – Ben cursed, his heart still beating fast in his chest. – You scared the shit out of me, y’know! You could’ve knocked the door!

     -   It was open. – Adam excused himself with a nonchalant shrug, an amused smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

     -   Still. You could’ve let me know you were coming in instead of giving me a heart attack! – Ben replied, shaking his head in mild disapproval, while his boyfriend was biting down his lip not to laugh. – Shut up, you idiot! And why the heck couldn’t you wait until I got out of the shower to ask me about the _fucking Cheetos_?

     -   Because I was really craving for some Cheetos. I can’t find them anywhere! – He said as if that was enough excuse, though he was getting rather distracted by the drops dripping down Ben’s shoulders now.

     -   We ate them yesterday watching that DVD you borrowed from Brad, remember?

     -   Oh... Right.

 

And there was a moment of silence where they just stared at each other, Adam’s eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s body for a second before a smile crept up his face, causing the raven-haired man being observed to blush and pull the curtains close to try and shelter himself from the other’s hungry gaze, not like he was actually uncomfortable with it but as a display of pride.

 

     -   Can I go back to my shower?

     -   ‘Course, darling. – Adam smirked, chuckling to himself as he turned around and made his way to the door. – Sorry for disturbing you!

     -   _Fuck off!_

 

Letting out a laugh, Adam walked out of the bathroom and headed back down to the living room, a huge smile still plastered on his face as he sprawled back down on the couch. At least, he would have something rather entertaining to think about while Ben was out. And he would be eager to have him back home. _Goodbye, boredom!_

 


End file.
